Johanna Glasse
Johanna, "Anna" or "Jo-Jo", is the daughter of the Magic Mirror who distorts your vision in the Snow Queen. In the destiny conflict, she is a Royal, though she doesn't like it at all, she has her reasons for wanting her story followed to the letter. Appearance Johanna has long black and red striped hair worn in two spiky pigtails, with two tiny braids over her ears. She has large eyes that appear no color, though if you look closely, you can see the rim of pale blue around a white pupil. She has pale skin,and black lips. She wears a black leather vest, a black turtleneck, black ripped leggings, and white boots with a black button. In her ears sparkle earrings shaped like hand mirrors, edged in gold that actually reflect your face if you look in them. Personality You know that one kid that's totally convinced they're going to be a star and therefore act obnoxious in public in hopes of being discovered for one thing or another? That's Johanna. She acts over the top, sings at random times, has been seen doing cartwheels to classes, and is constantly trying to get on Blondie's show. (She is often seen in the background of many of the shots, and people just have learned not to try and edit her out.) She hates the popular people like Apple, because according to her, she did nothing to deserve being as popular as she is, and she can't rely on her mother's popularity forever. People who have done something to earn being popular, like Raven, are okay in her book. She can be loud. She doesn't know how to be quiet and has gotten thrown out of many places, namely the library, for her random singing at the top of her lungs, or her random recitations of poems and speeches. (And by thrown out I mean literally, thrown out, she has been picked up, carried to the door, and tossed out.) Johanna's most powerful weapon is her tongue. She can roast someone with just a few words, and she never uses more than is necessary to get a thought across. Too many words can take away from the real meaning of what she wants to say to you. She is the expert on pretty much everything. At least, that's what she says. She knows everything that everyone needs to know and is very offended if you don't talk to her first and ask her advice, and consequently follow her advice. Johanna is full of herself and knows it. She can easily make herself appear as the victim in any scenario. She's a very good actress in that regard, and can even turn on the water works on demand if necessary to get what she wants. Friends TBA Family Mother: Della Glasse Della is a strange woman. She insists that they were never meant to stand out and never should try to, because that will just lead them to disappointment. Basically, she always told her daughter she didn't matter and should basically just disappear. Needless to say, Johanna hates Della for this. Surrogate Father: Narcissus Demonic During the times Johanna can't handle Della, she climbs out of the mirror, runs until she finds Narcissus and just stares until he realizes that she wants something. They are not blood related, but she calls him her father, as she even showed up with the stripes in her hair eagerly awaiting his response, since she now looked like him. He laughed, and told her he approved. Narcissus' approval means the world to her. If-Narcissus-is-her-father-than-he-is-her-brother: Jaevel Demonic Johanna would like to pretend that...that...what's his name didn't exist. If he wasn't in the picture, maybe she would have been Narcissus' successor. She can never remember his name, and often times belittles him with help from, surprise, Narcissus himself. Enemies The Mirror Family ' She only hates them because she herself is a Mirrorling, and everyone forgets that. They only think there's one magic mirror and it's them, and it makes her so mad, and all the more determined to be a super star one day. Maggie is unaware that Johanna hates her. 'Lykos Geranos For whatever reason, these two just don't get along. To Johanna, Lykos is the little brat that she has tried to put down, frighten, or intimidate, but Lykos always looks like she just smelled something funky whenever Johanna speaks to her. Eira Shivers Nothing was sugar coated when Eira first spoke to Johanna. She tore her down so fast that it almost left Johanna feeling alone and like a lost little kid (almost). Johanna hates her with a seething passion now, because she "doesn't see how amazing I am!" Abilities Manipulation: Most Mirrorlings are physically incapable of telling lies, but due to Johanna's family being tied to the Devil, they are actually corrupted, and instead, can show you the most horrible, twisted lies they can think of and make you believe it. That's Johanna's Mirrorling Curse, Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Royals